Seperate Ways Reunited
by ash2009
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru mate one night during heat and then go there seperate ways. Something is wrong with Sess and the gang come to help. Will they reunite? Sesshomaru Uke! Mpreg


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I did make up Sesshomaru's children.

**Separate Ways Reunited**

**By: ash2009**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had mated last night. They were both in heat and Inuyasha dominate. After the heat they went there separate ways. They loved each other but did not say a word of it to anyone. Inuyasha's gang was happy for them but a little disappointed because they didn't stay together.

Flash Back Inuyasha started kissing on his brother's neck as Sesshomaru whimpered. He was hot and in agony and could not hold in the whimpers of pleasure. Inuyasha moved down to his nipple and started torturing it with his mouth. Sesshomaru moaned and arched his back off the ground. Shocks of pleasure went up his spine as he gasped for desperately needed air. Inuyasha sucked, nibbled, and licked his brother's nipples, grinning wolfishly as he make his brother moan. 'I wonder if I can make him call out my name while I fuck him senseless' thought Inuyasha. Slowly, inch by agonizing inch Inuyasha made his way down his brother over heated body. He was leaving a trail of red marks and saliva behind. 

They were both in a dark, damp, cave but did not give a damn. It was keeping them cool and hid them from prying eyes.

Sesshomaru arched up again crying out in pain, as his little brother bit his inner thigh harshly. Inuyasha lapped up the blood and decided he liked it so he bit the wound he gave again for more of the sweet tasting lifeblood. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and groaned as Inuyasha bit him a second time. Yes it hurt but it felt good too. It confused him.

'Why do I like this pain? It is probably the heat. I'm positive that I would not like this pain if I was not in heat' thought Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moaned as Inuyasha began to suck on the wound until it closed up. He then groaned in frustration because it was so close to the part that really needed relief. Inuyasha was purposely avoiding his cock to tease him. "Inuyashaaaaa…" moaned Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha herd him and looked up grinning widely. "Yes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stop teasing meeee…" Sesshomaru moaned as Inuyasha rubbed his penis lightly. It was a feather light touch that Sesshomaru could not stand. He would rather have Inuyasha biting him the rubbing his penis so teasingly.

Inuyasha chuckled and then asked, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I can't stand it!" the older Inu gasped, "Besides I thought you wanted to fuck me?"

"Oh I do want to fuck you, but teasing you does not hurt ether you know. Besides I like teasing you" snickered Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru just squeezed his eyes shut again and whimpered pitifully. Finally Inuyasha took pity on him and took him in his mouth. Sesshomaru arched up, crying out his pleasure. This was what Sesshomaru wanted…release. Unfortunately for him Inuyasha was not going to granting him, his so needed release. Inuyasha pulled away just as Sesshomaru was about to go off the edge. Sesshomaru just about screamed his disappointment and agony. Inuyasha just kissed him until he quieted to whimpers.

Inuyasha sat up on his knees and sucked his three fingers. After they were drenched in his saliva he pushed one into his brothers tiny entrance. Sesshomaru groaned in slight pain but Inuyasha kept going. By the time he had all three fingers working in and out of his older brother, Sesshomaru was to fare gone into the realm of pleasure to acknowledge the pain. For that Inuyasha was very thankful because Sesshomaru was bleeding from being stretched.

Inuyasha could not take it any more. He had been ignoring his own agony while pleasuring Sesshomaru but now it was way too painful. He needed release now, so he pulled his fingers out of Sesshomaru and thrust in his throbbing cock. Sesshomaru cried out in pain as the large penis was thrust in but that did not stop Inuyasha from moving. No he kept going faster and harder. Soon Sesshomaru was crying out in pleasure again. Inuyasha was ramming into the sweet spot inside of him that made him see stares.

"Faster Inuyasha. Please…I can't stand it!" cried Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha just growled and went faster.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Harder! Faster!" Sesshomaru yelled threw his pleasure.

'All most there. All most there' repeated Inuyasha in his head as he herd Sesshomaru's pleading.

As Sesshomaru was finally pushed off the edge he screamed out one last, "INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru saw white when he came. He came so hard he passed out cold.

Inuyasha came as Sesshomaru tightened up on his penis moaning, "Sesshomaruuuuu."

Inuyasha pulled out slowly and lay down beside his brother, out of breath.

'That was amazing' thought Inuyasha. 'We are now mated for life. He's mine' thought Inuyasha happily. He then saddened. 'But he will be leaving in the morning. I will continue the search for jewel shards and he will go back to his castle.' He sighed and went to sleep enjoying his loves company while it lasted.

End Of Flash Back 

7 Months Later

Inuyasha's group was traveling and heard Sesshomaru's castle was under attack. They rushed into help Sesshomaru; even Kagome's mate Kouga. It took them a half an hour to get there. By that time, the battle was over. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. It worried everyone. Sesshomaru should have smelled them by now and come to ether fight with them or great them.

They walked into the castle and asked Jaken, who was standing there, where Sesshomaru was. After being pounded on the head a few times he finally said, "Lord Sesshomaru has locked himself in his chambers months ago. Rin was only aloud in then. Now he won't even answer to her calls. He has not eaten in four days!"

By now all where really worried. Inuyasha made Jaken take them to his lord's chambers and they forced there way inside. Sesshomaru was not there inside his room.

While they were looking around they herd faint cries and screams bouncing off the walls, from Sesshomaru but they couldn't find him.

Kouga kept looking at a panting on the left wall. It was slightly slanted.

'Sesshomaru is always neat. Why is this panting slanted?' Kouga asked myself. He walked over to it and moved it. It triggered something and the wall moved aside. Everyone whipped around to look at what happened. There were stares going down but it was very dark down there.

Rin heard another cry but this one was a lot louder. She ran down with out waiting for the others. All that was going through her head was helping her lord.

"Rin wait for us!!!" cried Kagome as they all chased after her, but soon lost her.

When they all reached the bottom they fallowed the cries deeper into the underground cave. They found some torches at the bottom and Kagome lit them with her matches from her time. Soon they heard cries and Rin's cooing, so they fallowed it.

After walking awhile they finally found them. Sesshomaru was in the left corner in the back of the caves, with a peace of leather in his mouth. As the light shined on him, they saw him looking at them with tears in his eyes. When he saw Inuyasha the tears broke loose, spilling down his face.

Inuyasha stepped closer to his mate but as he got too close, Sesshomaru threw himself to the floor to get away. He was afraid. Afraid they would hurt his baby. He wasn't very trusting right now.

Inuyasha pinned him ware he landed on the floor. Sesshomaru calmed as he saw the love Inuyasha had for him, in his eyes. Inuyasha would not hurt him or his baby. Inuyasha looked down and saw Sesshomaru's round belly. He lightly touched it and Sesshomaru whimpered.

"Your in labor" stated Inuyasha as his brother just looked at him like he was dumb and panted. "Is it mine?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru spit out the leather and almost screamed, "Of curse it's yours! You're the only one I've mated with! I can't believe you thought I would let someone other than my mate sleep with me!!!"

Inuyasha pulled him in his lap saying, "Shhh…I'm sorry" soothingly.

The others came over to them and Sango sent Kilila and the children (Rin and Shippo) to get Kaede. She could help them.

The pain was getting too much for Sesshomaru and his eyes started to turn red. He was going to become violent from pain, so Inuyasha bit into the mating mark. Sesshomaru's eyes changed back to normal as his head turned in submission. Inuyasha lapped at it to sooth him as Sango inspected his stomach.

Sango then asked, "How long have you been in labor?"

"Four days" whispered Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku started choking from shock. Sesshomaru whimpered again and panted. He picked up the leather again as the contractions started again, and bit it savagely.

An Hour Later

Kaede and Kilila showed up but the children were left behind in the village. She made her way over to Sesshomaru and knelt down by him. She stripped him and spread his legs. Sesshomaru would have been embarrassed if was not in so much pain.

"Push Sesshomaru" Kaede said after she checked to make sure Sesshomaru was ready.

Sesshomaru pushed while groaning loudly. Three more pushes the first one was out. By the second one Sesshomaru had lost a lot of blood and was deathly pail. He couldn't push any more, just lying against Inuyasha limply panting and whimpering. He was barely keeping his eyes open as Kouga and Miroku were holding the two wailing pups.

Kaede gave up on getting Sesshomaru to push more after five minutes and turned to Inuyasha. "You have to help" she stated.

They lay Sesshomaru down as Kagome and Sango were trying to keep him cool. When Kaede said, "Push down" Inuyasha put some pressure on his mated swollen belly. (Sorry I'm making this up as I go. I don't think they do this in real life but they are demons and I'm making it up!) That hurt and Sesshomaru started to cry. Sesshomaru screamed whenever Inuyasha pushed. When the 3rd pup was out the contractions stopped. Sesshomaru sighed and then passed out cold. Kaede let him rest and they bathed the wailing pups. After they were cleaned up Kaede put them on Sesshomaru's chest to get breast milk. Sesshomaru didn't even move.

Sesshomaru's pov

I woke up and saw everyone was sleeping. There were baskets close by me so I slowly sat up and looked in them. I don't remember seeing them before so I figured someone made Jaken get them. As I looked in my three pups looked back at me. They were sleepy and their eyes were half open.

All three had golden eyes and white hair like Inuyasha's and mine. The first one had stripes like mine and the last two had Inuyasha's when is in demon form. All had Inuyasha cute, fussy ears. They were all boys and my oldest gave a small yawn. It started a chain reaction and they all yawned.

Just as they drifted to sleep again, painful shocks went up my stomach. I couldn't help it… I screamed. The pups started to scream and wail along with me. I tried to stay quiet so my pups could sleep but it was too painful.

Everyone shot up from their sleeping spots and rushed over to me. Kaede saw my stomach had not gone down.

"He has just gone into labor again!" she told us all. I was now literally panicking. She helped me lay down gently and gave me the leather to bit again. We had to wait until I was dilated enough.

Kouga's pov

I feel sorry for Sesshomaru. Sango. Kagome and I were holding the wailing pups trying to sooth them. Miroku was helping Sango. Sesshomaru started to purr to sooth them. The wailing stopped and soon they were asleep.

We could hear Sesshomaru's breath shutter as pain racked his body. He soon passed out and no one could wake him up.

I knew…I could smell it. Death was all over Sesshomaru. He was breathing in short painful gasps.

About an hour later someone showed up in the cave. He walked in and Inuyasha gasped.

"Father!" Inuyasha gasped.

The man smiled a sad smile and came to sit next to Inuyasha. No one knew how he came back to life. He was watching Sesshomaru's stomach shift as the contractions ripped through him.

Sesshomaru had paled considerably. Inutaisho reached over to Sesshomaru and soothed his hair back calling, "Sesshomaru…wake up my little killing perfection."

Sesshomaru's pov

I heard someone call, "Sesshomaru…wake my little killing perfection."

Only my father called me that. I felt so weak and tired. The contractions had gotten worse and I slowly opened my eyes. My father, Inuyasha, Kaede, and the others in the distance were all looking at me worriedly. My father then smiled at me and patted my check. I did not know how or why he was alive now and I really didn't care at this point.

Father then pulled me to him. My back was to his chest and he purred to sooth me as I started to cry. I was scared but quieted to lesson to his purring. He was rubbing my stomach trying to sooth the pup inside.

Kaede checked and I was now dilated enough now. I could not push. My strength was running on empty. Father knew this and pulled my legs up to my chest as fare as they would go and spread them wide open. He was holding me tightly with one hand. With the other he started pushing on my stomach. It was harder than what Inuyasha did and I began to cry again. He purred but it didn't sooth me like last time because he kept squeezing and pushing.

A half an hour later Kaede announced, "Almost out." When he was out the pain stopped and I went numb. My father had me wrapped in a blanket and was rocking me. I was still sobbing as he was saying, "You don't have to be afraid of death my little killing perfection. I'll come get you."

Kagome's pov

I heard what Inutaisho said and felt sad. I looked down at the baby in my arms and realized he was not going to have a mother. Sesshomaru was crying because he was afraid of death and it made me want to cry too.

Inuyasha looked crushed looking at the baby in his arms. He didn't dare look at his father or mate. He would have started crying, making it harder on Sesshomaru.

I looked at Sesshomaru and saw his eyesight had already left him. He was also gasping for breath.

Inutaisho said, "Don't be afraid…I'll come get you." My eyes filled with tears as Sesshomaru's eyes slowly closed, grip slackened, and he breathed his last breath.

Sango's pov

I saw Sesshomaru die and Inuyasha burry his face in his youngest sons stomach and cry silent tears. Kaede was sitting next to Inuyasha with her arm around his shoulders looking very tired.

Inutaisho gently lay Sesshomaru down and got everything that was down here back up stares into Sesshomaru's room.

When he was done he then came back and lifted Sesshomaru bridal style and carried him up. We all fallowed him. He lay Sesshomaru down on his bed and got a cloth and some water. He cleaned Sesshomaru and made sure the tears were gone and then picked up Tenseiga. (Don't think I spelled it right.) He brought it down in an arch over Sesshomaru and he took a gasping breath. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his father. His father knelt down and pulled him to his chest and buried his face in his first-born sons hair.

Sesshomaru was still weak but not from the berth of his pups. He hasn't had anything to eat in four days and needs food. Inutaisho lay him down gently again and commanded, "Jaken get food."

We all then lessoned to Inutaisho tell stories about when Sesshomaru was little and say that he was glade he got grand sons.

Inutaisho then pouted and said, "I at lest wanted one girl. Oh well. We'll see in your next litter."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru blushed and then Sesshomaru paled. When his father and mate looked at him he just about shrieked, "Not on your life!!!"

We all laughed and the pups giggled at their mothers and fathers red faces.

End?

* * *

I think this is a good spot to end it. If you think it should go on tell me in the reviews and please give me some sagestions on what else to write. Then I'll think about wrighting more chapters. But I was thinking of leaving it just like this. Please Review! 


End file.
